


Passenger's Perks

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Or is it?), Established Relationship, F/M, Flying, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Oral Sex, Pilot Rey (Star Wars), Post-Canon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Yes, theMillennium Falconwas Rey's ship now, and no, the pilot's seat didn't really accommodate hips like his anyway, but that didn't mean he was suddenly going to get used to being apassenger.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Passenger's Perks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



Poe paced back and forth, still ill at ease on board any starship with someone else taking charge in the cockpit. It wasn't that Rey was an imcompetant pilot. Quite the opposite, in fact - she was actually very _good,_ and the modifications she'd managed to make showed both her skill as a mechanic and her intimate knowledge of the old smuggler's vessel. And yes, the _Millennium Falcon_ was Rey's ship now, and no, the pilot's seat didn't really accommodate hips like his anyway, but that didn't mean he was suddenly going to get used to being a _passenger._

"No backseat piloting this time," Rey teased, "but it'd be a big help if you could help me run through the pre-flight checks." Poe smiled. She could easily have asked Chewie, as her co-pilot, but she'd asked _him._ The concepts of _pre-flight checks_ and the _Millennium Falcon_ rarely went hand in hand, given both the bizarre nature of its modifications and the fact that, up until relatively recently, its main purpose had been limited to daring escapes. Rey would run through most of the checklist from her position, making sure the flight controls were free and correct, that the auxiliary and hydraulic systems were all working, that the subspace radio was fully functioning, and so on. Poe's jobs ranged from ensuring that the hyperdrive unit was stable to checking that all the doors were locked and that the transparisteel viewports were undamaged.

The processes reminded him of his time training for the New Republic Navy, where procedure hadn't been quite so rough and ready as it was in the Resistance. There'd been more patterns and rhythms to those days and, especially after everything that went down on Kijimi, he'd appreciated that. But the missions he'd done with the Resistance had _mattered,_ and he'd never regret throwing his lot in with them or wish that he'd made a different decision. Besides, if he hadn't joined up, he'd never have met Finn, and he'd never have met Rey.

"All good?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yes, _sir."_ Poe rolled his eyes, laughing as he made his way back up the engineering access ladder and into the main corridor. Rey's tone was serious over the comm but he was willing to bet she was fighting to keep a straight face. He might be the general here, but everyone knew who was in charge. Well, at least most of the time. Poe always had enjoyed being with partners who could kick his ass halfway across the galaxy, with _could_ being the operative word.

When he returned to the _Falcon's_ cockpit, Rey leaned back in her seat, having already punched in their coordinates and dropped them into the cool blue of hyperspace. Chewie growled something that, judging by Rey's response, indicated that he could take it from here. While Poe didn't want to get his hopes up _too_ much, the last time this happened had led to an encounter in the _Falcon's_ walk-in closet. They'd both laughed afterwards, thinking of Lando's reaction to what his poor old capes had borne witness to, or at least what it might have been if he hadn't been travelling with Jannah and Finn, in search of all three of their families.

"I'm going to check on the cargo," Rey said, "Though I believe protocol requires an _officer_ to be there." Technically, she was right, but seeing as he was the only officer on board...who was he going to tattle to? Himself? But he was certainly happy to play along.

"Well, in that case - I mean, we can't risk Threepio catching wind of something so…"

"Improper?" Rey offered, with a smirk.

Perhaps getting his hopes up hadn't been quite so ridiculous, since only a few minutes later, Poe was leaning back against a cold steel crate in the cargo hold with his pants pulled down to his knees, thighs trembling and Rey's lips around his cock. The _Falcon_ had perfectly good, semi-comfortable crew quarters and bunks...although he wasn't precisely _complaining_ with his current situation.

He moaned when Rey took him deeper into her mouth, a little louder than he would have liked (even if Chewie wasn't exactly within earshot), and louder still when she playfully pinned him against the crate with the Force.

"Fuck, Rey…" His hips bucked in vain against the gentle yet firm grips of the Force and her fingers, working in tandem to hold him still. But he could still tangle his hands in Rey's mousy hair, already tumbling from her buns as her head bobbed up and down. He was close, _really_ close, and he urged her back gently. This time, he wanted to be inside her _and_ kissing her when he came.

Rey seemed to get the message loud and clear (possibly thanks to the Force - Poe would ask her later), and hoisted herself up onto a smaller crate after shimmying out of her pants. She gasped with the first thrust, clinging to his pilot's jacket with one hand and his hair with the other. Poe squeezed her breast through her vest as he fucked her, rubbing his thumb over the point of her nipple, before a sharp tug of his hair pulled him into that kiss he'd wanted so badly. It was wet, sloppy, and absolutely perfect, and before long he was shuddering against her, knees threatening to give way if Rey hadn't reached out with the Force to offer him a little extra support.

Once he recovered enough that he was able to get down to his knees willingly, he did so, hooking his arms around Rey's muscular legs as he buried his head between lightly freckled thighs, now slick with sweat and come. He pressed his tongue flat against her clit, drawing out whimpers with each long, lazy stroke, safe in the knowledge that his girlfriend's co-pilot had everything under control. Thanks to the fact that he hadn't officially taken on any piloting responsibilities, he'd be able to take as long with Rey as he liked.

Maybe being a passenger _did_ have its perks.


End file.
